Nigai Jinsei
Nigai Jinsei is a fictional character from the Ranma/Project Arms crossover.. Personality Appearance Nigai Jinsei is 190cm tall and weighs 130kg, with a colossal body and a brawny face he is a beast on two legs. Clad in muscular armor that seems to have jutted out his very skin. He carries fists that conjure up images of boulders on the ends of his log-like arms History Nigai Jinsei was one of the combatants in an open fighting tournament held once every ten years. During the previous tournament Nigai got into a little scuffle with fifty thugs who were hanging out at the area of the match. Already agitated because of his upcoming battle, he left them all half-dead in the blink of an eye. The police considered this excessive however and with the battle that had been promised to him right before his eyes, he was arrested by the police for assault. It was while in Prison that he was recruited by XCOM. Abilities M Gene Nigai’s M Gene opened the natural floodgates of his body toughening it up and causing it to become like living stone. It can withstand great punishment; even arrows can’t penetrate his skin. It’s unlike the old Chinese martial Arts technique “ Iron Spirit” which only makes the body strong by focus of Chi in certain places. Currents of force circulate around the body, making it tough only where you concentrate granting tone like skin, but always leaves one spot vulnerable to attack. Nigai’s ability however makes his whole body impervious to pain or injury. His M Gene has reshaped the pathways of nerve and muscle within and caused such dramatic changes in his body that affects the flow of his Chi giving him resilience like iron. Nigai absorbs elemental energies into his being that saturates each cell of his body with tremendous amounts of concentrated life energy and in effect he no longer even classifies as human by the normal reckoning of such matters. Physical Skill Nigai Jinsei is the man currently in charge of the Eiken (Eternal Fist) Federation of Practical Martial Arts. A martial arts style designed to use immense force to overpower opponents. His fighting skills combined with his vastly superior physical abilities put him on a level far above most of XCOM's most advanced combat cyborgs, and was more than a match for the ARMS teens in their first encounter as evidenced by nearly killing Takeshi, physically and mentally brutalizing Godai, and steadily overpowering Ryo. Even Spring with her ARMS eyes was unable to keep track of his movements. As a consequence of M Gene ability, however, Nigai has completely disregarded the concept of self-defense outside of simply absorbing blows; this makes him vulnerable to techniques and strategies that are able to redirect his attacks rather than trying to match them. This is exploited by Godai after he was instructed in the usefulness of these techniques by Ranma Saotome, combined with the Hibikiken and a partial ARMS transformation, becomes more than a match for Nigai Jinsei and defeats him. Trivia Nigai Jinsei is a fictional character from manga series of Oton. Nigai represents Kou Karunagi Nigai’s M Gene is based off a description of Tenryū Kokyū Hō from Hokuto Renkitōza Category:The M Project